Various systems use data that is stored in one or more databases to, for example, implement one or more functions, perform one or more calculations, or both. For example, various embedded avionics systems used in many aircraft may use one or more databases to implement various functions. An aircraft flight management system (FMS) is just one example of an embedded avionics system installed in many aircraft that uses data stored in a database to implement its functionality.
A flight management system (FMS) may be used to perform a variety of tasks for an aircraft. For example, a pilot may use the FMS to generate all, or a portion, of an aircraft flight plan, including a variety of course changes. The flight plan may then be displayed on a display device. The FMS may additionally interface with the aircraft autopilot system and automatically direct the aircraft in accordance with the programmed flight plan. To perform at least these tasks, the FMS may use avionics data supplied from various avionics-related sensors, and navigational data retrieved from a navigation database. The avionics data may include data representative of the state of the aircraft such as, for example, aircraft speed, altitude, and heading. The navigational data may include various flight plan related data such as, for example, waypoints, distances between waypoints, headings between waypoints, data related to different airports, navigational aids, obstructions, special use airspace, political boundaries, communication frequencies, and aircraft approach information.
The data stored in the navigation database may be changed or periodically updated. These changes and periodic updates may be implemented to correct one or more problems with a portion of the data or with the entire database. The navigational database may also be updated to reflect changes represented by some or all of the stored data. For example, the navigation database may be updated because, among other things, new navigation aids were created, old navigation aids were retired, one or more airports added or retired one or more runways, or communication frequencies were changed. The navigation database may also be updated to include new or different content such as, for example, one or more new or additional data tables, and/or one or more new or additional data fields. Moreover, some governmental regulations indicate that navigation databases should be updated on a regular basis such as, for example, every twenty-eight days.
It is noted that, in most instances, an FMS is designed for a specific type of aircraft. Hence, an FMS installed in, for example, a Boeing 737 may differ from an FMS installed in an Airbus A-310. Concomitantly, there are also, in most instances, a some differences in navigation data for each type of aircraft. It is additionally noted that other systems installed in an aircraft may use all, or a portion, of the navigational data in the navigation database to implement various functions. When a navigation database is updated and/or changed, some or all of the updated or changed data may not be supported by all of the systems in an aircraft. In addition, numerous navigation database updates may be needed by an airline to support each of the different aircraft in its fleet. Furthermore, if a system that uses the navigation database is upgraded some, or all, of the navigation database may not be compatible with the upgraded system. Hence, in order to provide a single database that may be compatible with different systems, some data content that may not be supported by one or more systems may be omitted from the database, resulting in a subset of data for each these systems. The cost associated with filtering out non-compatible data can be significant.
Moreover, access to the navigation database by the FMS, or other systems, may be implemented via database access software, which may be resident in the system. In order to access the navigational data quickly, the database access software may need intrinsic knowledge of the layout and/or format of the navigation data. In such instances, an update and/or change to the navigation data may result in the need to update the database access software, as well. This can result in increased time and expense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a database system and method that improves on one or more of the drawbacks noted above. Namely, a database system and method that does not adversely affect compatibility when changes and/or updates are made to the database, and/or when changes and/or updates are made to systems that use the database. It is additionally desirable to provided a database system and method that reduces or substantially eliminates the costs and man-hour efforts associated with these drawbacks. The present invention addresses one or more of these drawbacks. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.